


Holiday Surprise

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Height difference, Light Bondage, Light Size Kink, M/M, Porn Without Plot, christmas theme, i wanted to do something for xmas, lucio has mint hair in this one, or holiday theme, ribbon for rope, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Right at Christmas Eve in the corner, Reinhardt gets welcomed by a certain surprise from a certain DJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeshinebright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/gifts).



> I started this yesterday. Just a shortie for the holidays and a gift for a friend on twitter and author letmeshinebright. I admit I didn't put much work on the smut scenes but I got inspired seeing many fanarts of Lucio tied up with gift wrapping materials, so i thought why not give it a shot? Eh! It's small, short. Something!

Reinhardt isn’t so sure what to say after opening the door.  His brain went utterly blank, his jaw dropped.  Lúcio had a scene prepared in the room.  The whole room had holiday decor, someone would see in a normal western Christmas holiday while some having a touch on how Brazil celebrates it.  Still, those weren’t what stick out. 

What did stick out was an almost naked Lúcio, resting over the bed with the most scheming expressing the German Crusader has ever seen.  All he wore were tight spandex boxer underwear.  His legs are tied together with what looked like red ribbons as seen on wrapped presents.  His arms were pretty much in the same position, tied behind his back.  His mint colored dreads weren’t tied and laid loose over the pillows.

Reinhardt shakes off from his moment of stupor while brushing back his hair.  “What… this is?”

“I’m your present, amor.” Lúcio giggled, remaining where he was.

“And how did you tie yourself?” Reinhardt cleared his throat, trying to hide his blush while rubbing his chin.  And yet he looked at the whole scenario with interest.

“Actually my arms aren’t really tied up.  I just made it look like it.” Lúcio said, not moving from his position, waiting for his charm to take effect.  He wasn’t stupid.  If an emergency happens, he would just need to remove the ribbons tying his legs.  Lúcio didn’t admit he also read advices on safety when using rope for anything sex related. “Feliz Natal, idoso!”

He waits for a while only to not get a reaction from Reinhardt.  The tied DJ pouts.  “You don’t… like my gift-“ He is cut off  by a swift lip lock from the large man.  Reinhardt's hands then take the chance to grab the DJ’s sweet ass trapped into that spandex, taking a moment to squeeze them with tenderness.

“You’re on my naughty list.” Reinhardt whispered, sneaking his nose at the youth’s neck, hearing a shudder.  “…You are the greatest present I ever had.”

Lúcio closed his eyes, biting his lips not knowing just how long he’s been waiting for this.  It took a while for him to prepare the whole room for it, and just in time for Christmas Eve before Reinhardt returned from his recent mission.  He lets himself submit to the seduction, feeling Reinhardt soft kiss his legs.  The large man lets his lips in a slow pace go north not holding back a few mild nibbles.  His free hand reaches to the ribbons, tugging at the strand to unwrap his sweet present.  “Hmmm someone likes this?”

Lúcio resumes with his awkward giggling, grunting at the sensation of Reinhardt’s teeth think at his thighs.  “Eeeeeh, like what? The bites, the tying, the feeling of being tied up?”

“All those.” Reinhardt purrs, letting his mouth enjoying suckling at those sweet sighs.  He didn’t ignore the sight of Lúcio’s hardened dick marked by the boxers.  It surprised him by how hard it already is, making him question if the youth was already turned on before he got back.  Maybe rope had something to do with it.  He should make a mental note on that.

The rest was all a blur.  Reinhardt gave it all he could to his dear lover’s thighs.  It didn’t stop him from leaving noticeable bite marks on them, ever so near Lúcio’s twitching dick.  A perfect tease he is. He moves up, missing the cock by inches to kiss the dear sweet abdomen, admiring those soft abs belonging to the DJ.

 He hears Lúcio let out a swarm of curses, whining and shifting his hips wanting Reinhardt to just get on with it and touch his cock.  But why stop the foreplay there? “So impatient, liebe.”

“Juuuust fuck meeee.” Lúcio whined.

“Aww noo, liebe.  We haven’t practiced.” Reinhardt pouted, until an idea came to mind.  Five minutes later Lúcio sat on Reinhardt’s lap, both arms bound behind his back by Reinhardt’s large hands.  He bites his tongue, looking down to watch the old man’s cock squeeze between his own thighs.  He with eagerness clenches his thighs, feeling his lover grunt and shift his hips harder. Reinhardt response to the clenching, body tensing. His available hand gliding down to Lúcio’s rock hard cock, wrapping around it with care.

“You like it like this huh…? Like my thighs choking your sausage of a cock…?” He grunts, watching Reinhardt’s thick hands stroke from base to top at his dick.  His grip lessened, making Lúcio shake one arm free from his grip, wincing at the soreness.  He takes advantage; his fingers touch the head of the large thick cock, brushing them over the leaking tip.  “Aw man, I could take that dick in my mouth.” He swooned, licking his own lips to let his imagination take over.

The small man’s hips shift hard, feeling the large hands stroke pick up the pace while he whined.  The temptation to stop with the thigh fuck is intense, just so he can have that big juicy cock of the great Reinhardt Wilhelm inside his mouth.  He hunched over, to see if he could send the message of what he want but Reinhardt held him still.  The large hand still held on to his wrist behind Lúcio’s back, the other letting go of his cock to caress his neck and mint colored dreadlocks.  Reinhardt grunts, shifting harder and more erratic, nose nuzzling at Lúcio’s neck.  “No… not today for that… but I really want to fuck you so bad soon.” Reinhardt whispered, groaning.

Lúcio went along with it, tightening his thigh muscles, hearing the old man growl under his breath.  He lets his own body jump up and down to Reinhardt’s shift, watching his own hard dick bouncing around.  Seconds pass and Reinhardt tense, grunting hard as the grip on his lover’s wrist tighten.  His cock twitched as streams of semen spill over Lúcio’s abdomen and thighs. 

The DJ placed his finger over Reinhardt’s cum covered tip, playing with the sticky sensation.  “OOF!!” He’s taken by surprise to find the position turn around.  Now his back was on the bed, Reinhardt on all fours lowering his face to Lúcio’s still rock hard cock.  “Whoa man, you still got energy even after this?”

“This old man isn’t easily tired.”  Reinhardt chuckled, taking the youth’s cock in his mouth, giving a hard suck.  Lúcio is taken off guard, not expecting the turn of event as his hands grab a fistful of Reinhardt’s silver hair like if to guide him.

But there was no need of that.  Reinhardt did all the teasing he could think of: taking in almost the whole cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, passing his tongue all over including under and over the tip.  He even includes an ever so careful use of his teeth, not to bite but to graze over the surface of the sensitive flesh.  His large fingers go to tease and touch Lúcio’s testicles, absorbing all the shuddered gasps and moans.

Lúcio let out all the profanities he knew in Portuguese, toes curling, legs trembling, hands kept on with the tight grip at Reinhardt’s hair.  It didn’t bother the old man at all.  He adds one extra tease, his other large hand go to Lúcio’s chest, thumbs brushing over those beautiful nipples.  Hearing the young man’s gasps grow heavy, he predicts the next move.  Reinhardt's fingers pinching one nipple while giving one last strong suck, witnessing Lúcio’s eyes rolling back, his orgasm finally hitting him like a brick wall.  Reinhardt pulls out on time, allowing the white string of cum hit his face, taking the time to lick off the residue ever so slowly from Lúcio’s cock.

Lúcio’s body relaxes, rubbing his face to feel the layer of sweat he has.  Reinhardt uses a tissue to clean off the residue from his face and rest next to him.  “So… still on your naughty list?”

“Hmmm, define naughty.  I… don’t mind trying the rope thing another time.”

Lúcio chuckles, nodding.  “Feliz Natal.” He smiled, kissing the old man’s cheek.

Reinhardt chuckled, hugging his lover closer. “Fröhliche Weihnachten, liebe.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See any mistakes i need to fix? Got any tips? Anyone that knows German or Portuguese to help me fix up the words they said?? Comments? Kudos? ALL IS APPRECIATED! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! FELICIDADES Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!
> 
> Want to talk more about fanfics? Overwatch? You can find me here~
> 
> http://little-bits-of-leaves.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/bits_of_leaves


End file.
